


Sweet Like Honey

by LunaWinchester4255



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Demisexual Castiel, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup Sex, Overthinking, Romance, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home overworked and he gets in a fight with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Please tell me what you think (:

Dean slammed the door shut as he entered their shared apartment, steam practically coming out of his ears. He had the night shift, so it was about 9 am when he opened the door and cracked a beer open. Castiel peeked into the hallway from their room, his messy bedhead a sign that Dean's rambunctious movements had woken the older man.

"Dean?" Castiel called softly, entering the hallway with caution. He spotted the beer in his hand and regretted calling out to his boyfriend.

Dean turned around, and Castiel could see his eyes were weary, and his body was fatigued. He knew Dean had been working doubles for the past two weeks and that it was draining him.

"What do you want?" Dean stood up straight- as much as he could- before walking closer to him.

"I just wanted to say good morning," Castiel smiled wryly, looking up to meet Dean's eyes. He knew better than to ask about Dean's work, knowing the mood would become more unpleasant than it already was.

The past two weeks had been absolute hell for Dean. Firstly, Sam had filed for divorce on Ruby, who was caught in bed with some mystery man. At the same time, Dean's hours started picking up, Sam crashed the car because Ruby kept yelling at him. He never really liked her, so he was glad Sam was divorcing that evil bitch. So he started working a little more overtime at the beginning of the week last week. After the $250 was paid things only got worse.

After that, Zachariah decided to start taking advantage of Dean's hours, therefore making him work doubles at the bar. From 9 at night to 9 in the morning, nothing but sleazy drunks and secrets he could've gone his entire life not knowing. The thought made him shiver. He slept most of the day, so he rarely saw Cas anymore, which was a downer. When he woke from his naps, Cas was getting ready for work, and when Cas got home, Dean was already gone.

The constant not seeing each other was putting a major damper on their relationship, especially since they haven't had sex in a month.  
Not that that was a big part, but it was important.

But in the past two weeks, they hadn't had any contact except a few kisses. Once Dean started coming home in a worse mood than usual, even that stopped. It was starting to take a toll on both of them. Though you could tell Castiel was suffering the most.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Dean asked, his gaze meeting Cas's.  
"Yes, I did. Do you think you'll be off tomorrow?" Cas shifted from foot to foot, hoping Dean wouldn't get angry once the topic of work was brought up.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb. "Cas," he warned. "I don't know, okay? My schedule has been fucked up the past two weeks, alright? I barely have the time to eat or sleep anymore. It's been taking a toll on me, so please try to understand."

Tomorrow happened to be their two year anniversary, but Dean seemed to be preoccupied with work, he'd forgotten. Cas couldn't blame Dean for his boss being an asshole, but it was important nonetheless. He couldn't let this one thing slide.

"Dean-" Cas called out softly as he turned around to walk back to the fridge.

"Enough!" Dean yelled, and Cas jumped back. Dean inhaled and opened his mouth to speak. Just then his phone went off. "Hello." His voice was stern, laced with agitation.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester. This is Lawrence Body Shop calling about a... 1967 Chevy Impala?"

"Yes, that's my car. Is it done yet?"

The man on the other line didn't respond for a moment, sifting through some papers. "I'm sorry sir, your car will not be ready for at least another week. I wanted to inform you that, my apologies, have a nice day."

Dean hung up and slammed his phone on the counter, "Goddamnit!"  
Cas jumped back, huddling close to the wall. "Dean?"

"My fucking car that Ruby wrecked isn't going to be ready for another week. I hate the goddamn train, and the taxies add up. It's bullshit! And when I need a break you're asking me if we can spend time together like it's my fucking fault that Zachariah is making me work doubles at that sleazy bar! I don't get how you can't see that I'm busting my ass. I'm fucking done with it!"

Dean stormed from the kitchen to the front door. "Dean, where are you going?" Cas called, his voice laced with worry and distress.

"Out! I'm tired of being the fucking pack mule around here!" With that, Dean slammed the door, leaving Cas alone in the apartment.

Cas's lips quivered as he broke down into a loud sob. He knew Dean was on edge. Why did he have to say something and push him past the breaking point? Was this going to be the end for them? He knew Dean was under a boatload of stress, why did he have to go and bring up them spending time together. It was a burden to Dean, right?

Cas shook on the ground, somehow able to manage to get himself back into the room and pulled himself on the bed. They almost never slept in at the same time anymore, so Cas was used to Dean not being there. He pulled Dean's pillow close to his face, inhaling. He missed it, the scent of apple pie and gasoline mixed with fire whiskey on occasion. He missed Dean's rough palms against his back, especially when he'd pull Castiel in after a draining day.

Cas loved the gentle kisses Dean would press to his forehead after a long day and admired the compassion in his voice when he would tell him about the animals at the shelter. Dean wasn't a fan of dogs, but Cas almost talked him into adopting a Pomsky.

He chuckled softly at the thought, but then returned to his distraught stage. Castiel knew that he'd have to get up eventually and shower, eat, etcetera. But now wasn't the time. He had the right to be upset, though. He couldn't stop thinking about Dean's lips on his...down his neck, between his legs.  
Cas shook his head, trying not to think about it, he wanted Dean to come back.  
The first time they had "the conversation," was when Castiel told Dean he was demisexual. He was anxious, but Dean was surprisingly alright with it. He made sure that Cas knew that that wouldn't be a reason for a breakup. Castiel was beyond relieved.  
-  
After storming out, Dean roamed aimlessly, trying to clear his head. He knew he was in the wrong, but it hadn't hit him that he'd hurt the love of his life. Dean went to a Bed and Breakfast so that he could sleep and eat before going back home.

After he was rested and ready, he texted Sam and gave him the rundown on what happened. He asked him to call Cas and let him know he'd be home soon- with an apology.  
-  
When Cas got the call, he sighed. He couldn't tell if he was happy or worried. An air of melancholy surrounded him at the possibilities that could occur when Dean came back. Was he going to apologize and then break up with him?

He turned around as the door clicked open, a sweet floral scent tickled his nose. "Dean...?" he sniffled. He didn't turn around when Dean answered.  
"Cas..." he rushed over to the couch and kneeled in front of him. "Baby..."  
Cas looked like a kicked puppy with his eyes red and puffy.

Dean came closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so so sorry bumblebee." Cas whimpered, instantly clinging to Dean.  
"Y-you don't hate me?" Tears ran down his cheeks again as Dean pressed a rough kiss to his lips.

Cas couldn't help but melt into the kiss. "D-Dean..." he pushed him back by his chest.  
"I don't hate you. I could never, ever hate you. I- fuck... I'm sorry I yelled this morning. I wasn't in my right mind, baby." He sat down next to Cas and pulled the small bag off the floor along with the flowers. He handed him the carnations which had mini bee balloons poking out.

"Please forgive me. I shouldn't have let it get to me, Cas...please..."  
Cas sniffed the flowers and smiled. He then set them down before crawling in Dean's lap. He pressed his lips to Dean's again before feeling up his chest. "I forgive you. You know the best part of an argument?"

"What's that, Cas?"

"Makeup sex," he smirked.

Dean sat up and pulled Cas to their bedroom, laying him on the bed and kneeling between his legs. He slowly pulled his shirt, his tongue darting out and running down his clavicle to his delicate buds.

Castiel gasped at the warm organ, his eyes shutting in pleasure. "D-Dean..." 

Dean shushed him, making his way to his lover's ear. "Easy bumblebee, let me take care of you." Cas nodded and slowly began to unbutton Dean's shirt.  
"You wear too many layers..." Cas remarked as Dean slipped his hand into his pajama pants. "Ngh..."

Cas sat up to wrap his arms around Dean's neck. "I love you..." he kisses behind his ear and slowly made his way down to his neck to suck a mark.

Dean pulled Cas fully onto his lap then rejoined their lips. He loved Castiel with all his heart, and he hated it when things went awry. He loved his taste and his scent, along with a hundred other things.  
"I love you too, angel." He cupped his cheek while his other hand traced down his back. "Missed you..."

"I missed you too. No more fighting. I missed this too much, Cas."  
"Then show me how much you missed me," Cas pulled off his pants and boxers before laying on the bed. "C'mon Winchester."

Dean pulled off his shirt as well and unbuckled his jeans. "You look so beautiful, angel," he spread Cas' legs, kissing along his thighs. He sucked softly, wanting Cas to remember this in the morning.  
He left a trail with his tongue from the top of his cock to his hole. Cas exhaled a breathy moan.

"Don't fuck around, Dean. I need you right now." Dean obeyed and pulled his boxers off fully. He then tossed his boxers aside and grabbed the lube from the inside of the drawer. They still had a few condoms, so he grabbed one and turned to Cas. "Do you want to use one?" Cas shook his head.

"Wanna feel you..." he choked out, already stroking himself at a slow pace.  
"Fuck, angel..." Dean crawled on top of Cas and swatted his hand. "I love you, Cas."  
Cas kissed him in respond, "I love you too. Now hurry up."

Dean rubbed Castiel's legs and continued to kiss his stomach. He popped the cap on the lube and poured a generous amount on his member, slowly stroking. He was eager to be back inside his boyfriend.

"Shit, baby, I almost forgot." he poured some lube on his fingers, and slowly circled Cas' hole.  
Cas exhaled and tried to relax at the intrusion. It burned a bit, but it didn't compare to the thriving anticipation inside him.

"You alright?" Dean asked after a few minutes as he entered the second one.

"Mhm..." Cas stuttered as his fingers brushed upwards. "Oh~" he gasped, his back arching a bit. 

"Found it," he smirked, slowly adding a third before scissoring them, working him open. Dean pulled his fingers out after a little longer and began to stroke his member before spreading Cas' legs again.

"Are you ready?" Cas nodded and Dean slowly pushed in.

"It's been too long baby..." he huffed softly. Soon Cas' eyes fell shut as he wrapped his legs around Dean's bare back, gasping. 

Dean pressed the head in further, waiting for Castiel to relax. "You can do it, baby. Relax for me, angel." 

Cas exhaled, taking a deep breath. "I'm okay, it's okay. Keep going."

Dean slowly pushed in further, kissing and nipping at his neck. He wished he could tell Cas how much he loved him, so he tried to show it while making love. 

He kissed everywhere that he could so he knew Cas knew he was loved. 

Eventually Dean bottomed out, his thrusts slow and steady. It was a nice change, especially since they haven't had sex in a while. Dean shifted Cas' hips upwards so when he thrusted back inside him he would hit that special spot.

Cas began to pant heavily when Dean picked up the pace, his grip on his hips tightening and his own moans becoming louder and more frequent. 

Dean began to grind and pump his hips ferociously, soon fully on top of Castiel. Sweat glistened across his skin, still running on fumes. 

It was messy, but they both needed it. 

"D-Dean!" Cas cried as his back arched and he gripped Dean's shoulders, scratching downwards. "Right...right there..." his legs shook in an attempt to pull Dean closer. 

Dean's pace was near animalistic, his release pooling in his stomach. "Cas I'm gonna..!" Dean cried out, thrusting ruthlessly as he came hard inside his lover.

Cas tightened around Dean's cock, cumming just as hard. "Dean!" he cried out, riding out his high.

___

After they had cleaned up and such, they laid in bed and Cas was in his arms.

"I loved the flowers. Thank you, Dean." In the bag Dean gave him there was also a bumblebee onesie. 

"You're welcome...hey Cas? Question."

"Yes, Dean?"

"So..."

 

 

 

 

"Will you marry me?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Please tell me what you think (:


End file.
